imagine_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Demonic Wolf King/Gama
Gama is a land that has been ruled man, demon, angel, and animal kinds. However the races are not friendly at all times and war is common. there are four sub-races, and three demon clans. Gama has 8 territories all of which are different. The territories are set not by treaties but by the land itself. The land’s names are in Di-onic (the language of demons) and are listed as fallowed. Sinsona (sun and sand.) This is a desert land that eats away at the Torron moutons. Hentona Kinto (or Grand Swamp.) Kinto is humid and hot in the day and cool at night. It is said that at the center of Kinto is a spring that can cure any illness and hex. (Side note, this is one of the only places that Dragon demons live, it is said that they like to be by themselves but this is not yet known.) Tenten Torron (or moutons of flame.) Tenten is the most dangerous of the 8 regains, it is a volcanic hot spot and it is hard to tell if the ground under your feet is safe or not. Ogona (the sea.) Ogona is a shallow sea, the deepest part of the sea is only 90ft (30m) but it is larger than the Atlantic and Pacific Ocean combined. Torron ( moutons.) Torron is also known as Kocana Fi or high snow. Not many things live up there so these stretches of moutons are very peaceful and have most of the worlds Harpy population. (Side note do not anger a harpy unless you have a death wish.) Gonnatorris (the planes of blood.) Gonnatorris is a battle field it lies between the Finda and Tenten Torron. the two rivals feud every now and again but this is not the war of the four races. Finda (Snow touched land.) Finda is one of the only known local of the dragon clan. Tortor (Forest or trees.) Tortor is the only land that has no set borders, but it is still feared for the dark roomers of men that have been killed and hung from trees over well traveled paths. The Three Clans and their backgrounds The demon wolf clan: It is said that Tenten Torron was the birth place of the Wolf demon clan this is because of the Go-nata task where they send their sons and daughters to prove themselves to be worthy of the name Go-nata jentis mana or a child of the wolf clan. If a child should fell the test they move to the Gonnatorris plains. They live not in shame but as fentel go-nata mana or the fallen wolf children. With this title they are more likely to be black smiths however if their weapons are well made their fame will reach the heavens and not even heroes of old will have the same respect. The fox demon clan: This clan is also known as the Soul Stealer Clan for their cruel and heartless treatment of their own. This clan’s origin is in Tortor. They are sly and love to see their pray squirm if they find gold or silver then they steal it and leave a leaf in its place. The main thing to know is that their only fear is wolves or fanglings which are the children of demons and angels. Dragon demon clan: This clan is a clan of peace that said their fighting style is one of the most feared. This is all that I have learned so far and I am always looking for more info. The War of Gama Gama’s war started 600 years ago, each race has their own tell of how the war started but no one knows for sure anymore. But one thing is for sure no one wants to see it go on or end. "Non-Human and animals are called Mythens" ''Clans 'Human and Half Bread clans' The Hexed Hearts: their leader is Coada Fang Silver Spades: their leader is Head Hunters "Add in your own if you want." Demon clans Fox demon clan: the demons in this clan are very smart but they still fall pray to there love of human blood Wolf demon clan: this clan is loved for there black smiths and swords, they are kind to anyone that show kindness to them. Dragon demon clan: This is the rarest of the clans so little is know of them 'Half Bread ''' Wolves: Half demon half angel. solitary but good fighters and loving friends. Foxes: half angel half human. stuck up and set it their ways. Ravens: Half demon half human. Chill and kind, Side note do not tick them off or your... well scrod. Snakes: Half demon half animal. Their the monsters of the world and of myth that have human and animal teats. Others (Bold = Snake) Sphinx: a wolf with the head of a human and wings of a raven Cat Folr: a cat like bing that looks human Imp: a demon that likes to play jokes Human: Amazon: war like women High Elf: leaders of the elf race Dark Elf: Evil elf Sylvan Elf: Forest elf Troll: Demons Centaur: half demon half horse Mermaid: fish girls Siren: evil mermaids Medusa (Gorgon): Snake girl that will turn you to stone Naga: a snake girl with a heart of gold to anyone that shows kindness to kids Salamander': A lizard that can live in fire' Werewolf: A wolf like bing that hunts at night Rakshasa: Unknown Lamia: Snake girl Night Wolf (Shadow Werewolf): same as a werewolf but with wings Succubus (demon): Any female demon form any clan Were jaguar: similar to werewolves expected they are jaguars Witch: a woman with magical powers Harpy: Wing human Seraph (Angel): angel of love and hope Vampire: ''' a blood sucking demon Wraith: Demonic ghost Banshee: Ghost of a fallen love Dryad: Pixie: Sprite: '''Arachne: Beings with the upper body of a human and the lower body of a spider Undine: Water eliminate Weapons Any mid-evil weapon. some swords are hexed, such as the shadow swords or swords of fire. both weapons can come to the fighters hand if he/she wishes. Kuni knifes throwing stars bows and arrows ''Rules No Disturbing or unsettling thing keep it PG to PG 13 okay No guns or fire arms have fun I will add things as needed but for now have fun and ROCK ON. 'My Times' I'll be on line Mon-Fri off and on and Sun in the morning 'The DMs ''' The Demonic Wolf King: I am letting Altaïr Skywalker 47 fill in for me i can't what to see what he has planed. Category:Blog posts Category:RPG Category:Fantasy